Beach Frenzy
by alistar07
Summary: Winry decides she needs alone time with Ed. Will one trip to the beach change everything?DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA SOB SOB
1. Afternoon Flirting

Chap 1: Afternoon Flirting

The sky was blue, the cute little birds were chirping, and the sun shone as radiant as ever. The dare is say short alchemist and his armor consumed brother lay stretched out on the Rockbell's sofa. They were enchanted in dreams of feeling n and having flesh limbs back. They were content in their dream world. That is until Winry displayed her signature move on Ed. She took a wrench from the table and pin-pointed it directly between Ed's golden eyes. He tumbled over onto the hard wood floor and woke up Al in the process. While rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he felt his anger building inside his petite body and fumed at Winry while still rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell Winry? Dammit! I- I-uh." Of course with his tantrums , he would've continued to yell at her, but once his eyes were adapted to the bright room, he couldn't stop looking at Winry, She was wearing a beautiful turquoise halter dress and her hair in a high pony tail. He forgot for a moment what he was upset about but soon remembered when Winry began yelling back.

"Ed you idiot! It's already the afternoon and you and Al are still sleeping!" Her temper slowly faded. "And plus, I- I wanted to take you to the beach. Just, well, just you and me." Winry couldn't believe she had really just said that. She blushed heavily. "Um, sure I guess. Al you mind staying home today?" Al was actually kind of happy that he didn"t have to go. He hated the beach. With getting all that sand in his armor. No thank you. "I'm fine here brother. You guys go and have fun." Winry spoke up. "Alright then it's settled. Ed, I want you be ready in about a half-an-hour ok? Or i'll have to get another wrench. Ed cringed. "Alright, alright." Ed headed to his room.

* * *

Ed was happy that he got to go somewhere with Winry. Quite frankly, he was afraid.

"_What would happen? What am I gonna say to her? What if she makes fun of my height? I hope we have fun. After all, this is my first date_."

He took a bit of an exasperated gasp after saying the word 'date' "No. It's not a date. But why does she just want me to come. Why am I so worried? I've known her all my life. It's nothing personal. Right? Winry stepped into the room as gorgeous as ever. "Are you ready Ed?" His time was up. No more questions. "Yeah I guess." Winry, unsurprisingly, was pondering the same thoughts on the walk there. Once she realized the awkward silence. She tried to start up a conversation. "So Ed. How's alchemy and all that?" "Fine." Ed responded briefly. After that topic failed she thought of another topic. One she knew would last long. Ed's height. "Drink any...milk lately?" She burst into laughter. Ed was pissed, but loved to hear her laugh so he kept the conversation going. "No! I hate milk! It's so, so milky!" "Great vocabulary shorty!" Winry couldn't help but to laugh at her own jokes.

"Winry, I'm gonna kill you!" "Just see if can catch me with those short legs!" Winry took off. Running away from Ed was so fun to her. It was like they were kids again. She really felt like they were...a couple. They ran faster and Ed picked up speed. Winry felt the sand and stopped. She turned to Ed, who was picking up speed, but quite a ways back. From his distance, he couldn't tell whether she had kept going or had stopped, although he was soon to find out. "Ed? What are doing." He got closer and closer, when right when he noticed she was standing still he couldn't stop the speed. BAM!

He and Winry lay flat on top of each other in the warm sand. Blush reached to the top of their heads. Ed jumped off of her immediately and expected the ol' wrench treatment, but instead Winry almost died of laughter. She rolled around in the sand, clutching her stomach. He chuckled a little and looked at Winry. She looked kinda cute when she's laughing. She popped up and dusted herself off and counted out loud. "Beach memory number one." Ed looked at her quizzically. "What was that about." "Well, anything I think is worth remembering today I will count it out loud to myself. 'That's stupid." Ed replied. "Well fine then." Winry picked up her bag and headed to an empty area of the beach. The chairs were set up, the umbrella's were placed upright, the blankets were laid down and Winry was ready for a swim. "Hey Ed, wanna swim with me?" Ed was worried.

"_Oh God! Swim? That means, in our...bathing suits. Holy crap_."

He had to play it off "Sure why not?" He couldn't help but watch as Winry took off her dress and reveled an all black two piece. She ran towards the tide and called to Ed who was still drooling. "Come on Ed! The water's super clear!" Ed fumbled around, tripping over umbrella poles and other inanimate objects. Once he gained control of his body again, he stripped down and ran towards the water.

* * *

When he reached the tide, his eyes widened. Winry was laying flat out right where the water was barely brushing her hair. She was sopping wet, as if she was washed up after drowning. Ed was frantic "Oh my God! Winry. What am I gonna do? Stay there. Well of course you're gonna stay there." He thought out loud to himself. As he leaned over her staring at her perfect complexion, Winry's eyes opened wide and she splashed water in his face. "Ha-ha! I can't believe you fell for it! 'Stay here' he says. Oh, that was classic! Beach memory number two!" Ed couldn't believe the devious tricks she could come up with. "You suck! You metal freak!"

"You should talk 'Full metal'!"

Winry exclaimed with a taunting voice. She swam deeper into the waves with Ed swimming after her. He finally caught up with her and pulled underwater. He laughed with his head poking above the waves. That didn't last long once he felt something grab his ankle. He, too, was underwater. When his head popped up, he found two deep blue eyes staring back at him. They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time until "Ow! What was that?" Winry had gotten stung by a jellyfish. "You ok?" Ed had a worried look in his eyes. "Yeah. I can swim back." Winry swam a fast a she should with Ed right beside her. She stood upright, but felt herself falling over to one side because of the pain. "Winry!" Ed caught her in his arms and put her on his back. He walked her back to their spot on the beach and sat her down on a beach chair. "Are you feeling any better." Ed questioned.

"I'm always better...when I'm with you."

* * *

A/N: Sweet! done with the first chap. Finally. My fingers were about to fall off. Sorry it's a little short. If you like it, please review!! 

thanks so much. -alistar07


	2. Volleyball and Wrestling

Chap 2: Volleyball and Wrestling

Ed blushed at Winry's remark and she covered her mouth as though she wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Ed then removed her hand from her mouth and stared into her eyes. "Don't be ashamed." He took her hand in his and smelled it.

"Oh Winry, your hand smells so weird. "What?" Winry brought her hand to her face to take a sniff, when Ed smacked it right against her face. "Yes! Gotcha! Who's the prankster now huh? "

"Alright you got me. Beach memory number three. Meanie." Ed was proud of getting her back, but still wanted to make sure her sting was ok. "How's the sting?" "It's better. If I bandage it up, I'll at least be able to walk on it." That was Ed's cue. He went into Winry's bag and found the first aid kit. "Here, I'll do it." Ed said voluntarily. He got down on one knee and placed Winry's foot on the other knee. Winry was surprised that for someone who has such a bad temper and is constantly arguing with people, can be so gentle and kind. The wound was bandaged up in no time and Winry was still as lively as ever. Ed soon grew very bored.

"Hm? What should we do now?" Ed asked. Winry thought for a long while, but came up with one more thing she could be Ed at. "Volleyball." Ed was nervous he was so short. How would he even get the ball over. "I don't know Winry, I mean we didn't even bring a volleyball or a volleyball kit." Winry pointed at a building that was built on the beach. "That building over there is where you rent a net and a ball. So lets go." "But your foo-" "Don't even start. You wrapped it up all nicely remember? Mr. Your hand smells bad." Ed showed a light smirk and headed towards the building to rent a net and a ball.

* * *

"Just serve it stupid!" Winry cried out to Ed from the other side of the net. "I'm trying to ok!?"

Ed huffed.

Once he got over his pouting, he attempted the sorriest excuse for a serve Winry had ever seen. She got fed up and abandoned her side of the net to show poor Ed how to serve. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Ed was blushing more than ever.

"Ok Ed. Just hold the ball like this and hit from underneath ok?" "Um..go-got it." As they were still in that position Winry whispered under her breath.

"Beach memory number four."

"What was that?" "Oh nothing." Winry quickly ran back to her position. Although he questioned what she said, he knew exactly what she said and started to rethink her 'memory plan'. "Maybe this whole memory number thing isn't so bad after all." Winry began to speak up. "How come I can beat you at everything? I should be the big well known alchemist." "I know one thing you could never beat me at and that's wrestling." "Psh. I could whoop your little four-foot nothing ass like the Undertaker." "Let's go then." They returned the net and ball and went back to the spot to begin there wrestling match. Ed pushed back all the chairs and Winry through on some jean shorts. Winry began to be the announcer.

"Alright folks. In this corner (points to herself) we have the undefeated Mechanic Maniac and in this corner (points to Ed) we have Pint-Size Pinky." Ed was pissed at the name she gave him, but loved her sense of humor. As his guard was down because of thinking about Winry, She came up from behind Ed and tackled him. Ed fell to the ground. He was in a state of shock, but then snapped out of it and flip her around. He pinned her down, but she wiggled her way through his arms. She tried to crawl away, but Ed grabbed her ankle.

"Ow Ed! That hurts. Let go!" He let go and looked at her with guilty eyes. Once again, Winry tricked her way into winning and pinned him while he was feeling guilty. She looked down at him and simply stated her victorious win. "Memory number what Ed?" "Ugh. Five." Ed said with a discouraged tone. Winry let him up and turned to fix the chairs and take another swim.

* * *

They took showers (separate of course) at the beach and changed out of there bathing suits, into jeans and sweatshirts. The sun was only a couple away from setting, and secretly, they were excited about watching it together. "Hey Ed, could you pass the chips?" "Sure." Ed pretended to give the chips numerous times. "Come on Ed."

"Uh, uh I don't think so." "Please. I'll give you a kiss." Ed stopped his taunting. "A- a kiss?" "Sike!" Winry swiftly snatched the chips from Ed's hand. He wasn't too happy about being tricked, but still, he couldn't get the thought of kissing Winry out of his mind, but the again,

anything could happen on a night like this.

* * *

A/N: Yes i know, yet another short chap, but please hold the tomatoes,at least for a little while.

Ed: Winry why do always have to throw wrenches at me?

Winry:SHUT UP IT'S FUN!!

Ed: man you're annoying

Winry throughs a gallon of milk on Ed.

Ed: NO I'M MELTING!

Random janitor comes and mops him up.


	3. The Beauty Revealed

Chap 3:The Beauty Revealed

Ed hopped up on the wall behind them and saw that Winry was having a bit of trouble hiking herself onto the low brick wall. Ed laughed a little and grabbed her hand to help her up. A mild bush found its way across her face. With Ed's help, she was on the wall in no time.

"Wow, getting on this wall really wore me out." Winry said bluntly. "Well." Ed hesitated for a moment.

"My shoulder is always open." Ed smiled. Winry soon after Ed's response, took his offer and placed her head on his warm shoulder. Ed was a bit startled, although he loved the feeling of having her this close to him. He wanted to stay there forever and he didn't know why. He had never felt this feeling inside of him, but he liked it. The sun began to set and they were more than happy to watch it together,

for the first time.

* * *

It grew darker out and the stars sparkled in the night sky. Ed built a fire in one of the abandoned fire pits closest to their spot. He, once again just couldn't take his eyes off of Winry. The fire's gleam bounced off of her beautiful skin. They sat very close together, almost rubbing shoulders. Winry looked up at the sky in a daze. "It's beautiful isn't it?" "Not as beautiful as-"

Winry pointed at the sky not paying any attention to Ed, who was speaking. "Look Ed, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish." She put her head down and closed her eyes tight. She lifted her head and found Ed staring at her with a passionate look in his eyes. She blushed.

"So what did you wish for?" Ed asked. "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't come true."

She gave him a sincere smile. She wanted that wish to come true. She wished to be with Ed forever.

There was a silence between the girl and the alchemist, but it wasn't awkward like the silence on the way there, it was more like they had been thinking of each other, and were so deep in thinking about one another, that it was almost like they were talking.

They snapped back into reality and Ed brought up old memories. "Hey Winry, remember when we were kids and we always used to lay on that big hill next to each other at night?" "Yeah, those were great times. Hey, lets do it right now." "On the sand? We'll get all dirty." "No we won't. We'll just dust it off. We're all dry so it's not like it'll stick to us."

Ed thought about her common sense and decided they would go lay down in the sand and look at the sky.

* * *

Shoulder to shoulder, Ed and Winry lay in the sand peering at the stars. "It's just so amazing. All the different stars in the sky." Ed said intrigued. "I know. it's just so beautiful."

light bulb

Ed remembered what he wanted to tell Winry. He wanted to tell her earlier how beautiful she was. His mouth went dry as he tried to swallow his pride. "Winry, I just wanted to say that um...well." After several minutes of mumbling words that didn't even exist, Winry got fed up. "What Ed?!" "You look beautiful ok?!"

'_Oh dammit. I really did it this time_.'

Ed thought to himself. Winry sat up and Ed followed the same motion. Winry giggled. "Thanks you. You know, that's the first time you've ever told me that. As they sat up side by side, Winry called out 'Beach memory number six' and threw herself at Ed. He toppled over. They rolled around in the sand fighting playfully like little children. They stopped and sat up once again. They stared into each others eyes for quite some time. Ed leaned forward towards Winry's face and whispered softly. "Beach memory number what?"

As Winry began to leaned forward as well she responded in a soft whisper.

"Seven.."

They came closer until their lips met in a beautiful heart-felt kiss. That, was a memory that was surely to be remembered forever.

* * *

**A/N: YES! Finally this fanfic is done i hope you liked it and once again, sorry about the short chapters. I had a bit of write's block during this fanfic but i was just itching to write something. please review if you liked it. :**

**-alistar07**


End file.
